Various display devices for providing a plurality of reflected images are well known in the art, such as the reflecting screen disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 569,503; the adjustable posing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,142; the surveillance mirror system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,982; and the projection screen disclosed in the experience theatre of U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837. None of the prior art known to applicant, however, discloses a method or apparatus capable of providing a variable multi-image visual effect from a plurality of angled planar specular reflective surfaces arranged in a pseudo spherical optical array having one or more focal points disposed along an axis so as to provide progressively shifted multiple images of an object as the object shifts through the focal points along this axis. In addition, none of the prior art known to applicant readily enables images to be mingled together in such a multiple focal point array. For example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837 is designed to obtain a coherent single image as opposed to multiple images of the same thing or progressively shifted images, neither of which would be acceptable in such a prior art system since the intent is to provide a movie screen type of effect as opposed to a variable multiple image visual effect, such as obtainable with the method and apparatus of the present invention.